Emily's 21st
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: Its Emily's 21st Birthday and Sam has agreed to letting her have a house party. At the end of chapter 3 you get the chance to vote by reviewing which way you want the story to go... : please R&R and enjoy x x
1. Chapter 1

Emily 21st

Today Emily was 21 and she was very excited. This summer it would be four years that Emily would have been adopted by Sam.

Sam had agreed to letting Emily have a house party. Emily had made little invitations for the evening; spending the majority of her childhood in care this was going to be her 'first' party!. Emily had invited a few members of CID and uniform to help celebrate.

So it was Friday morning and Emily was all hyped up. "Morning beautiful" said Sam as she put her arm around Emily to turn her into the living room. Emily's jaw dropped as she stood in the living room door way. Sam watched her amazement, her eyes tightened and a smile crept upon her face.

"Oh my god!" Emily squealed as she saw the 'happy 21st birthday' balloon. She walked towards the coffee table in pure happiness. "Wow!" she gasped as the presents wrapped in pink and paper and ribbon waited to be opened, as well as the gigantic card in the middle of it all.

"Thank you!" she squealed again as she gave Sam a big hug and kissed her on the check.

***

They arrived at work that morning and Emily was still bubbly. She got out the car and left Sam to carry the bags and paperwork only to be stopped by Jo.

Jo stood right in front of Emily, so Emily moved to the left so Jo went left. Emily moved to her right and Jo did the same. "Jo!, will you move!"

"No!"

"What?!"

"Lets go to the canteen" Jo suggested.

"I don't want to, I want to go upstairs"

"No!"

"Jo!"

"Lets go to the canteen, come on!"

Jo dragged Emily along, she didn't see the point and gave a huge sigh.

***

Meanwhile in CID, Stevie and Mickey were getting Emily's desk ready. They had organised a mini surprise for Emily.

They tied a balloon to the back of her chair, they got a card and had every one sign it, and finally a small cake which had one candle in the middle.

Sam walked in and gave the team a smile, which they knew meant Emily was in. They had decided to send Jo down to distract Emily for final preparation.

"She's coming" whispered Stevie as her and some others scrambled to hide. The doors flew open…

"Surprise!" they all yelled as Emily's face lit up once again.

"See my little trip to the canteen was worth it" Jo said to Emily as they walked over to her desk. Sam was in her office on the phone but smiled as she what was happening.

The candle was lit and as Emily blew it out her colleagues cheered.

"Thank you guys, this is great, the cake looks amazing!"

"Stevie made it!" added Mickey

"Errr Mickey what's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means as fun as it would be to continue the celebration in here we do all have work to do today." said Sam.

A few of the them groaned as they got back to professionalism, Emily sat down smiling as she turned her computer on, Jo gave her a wink.

"Bring on tonight!" replied Emily.

***

Well that's chapter one and to be honest I'm not sure if I am entirely happy with the way I have written this story so far. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. X


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time and Emily decided to take a break. Walking down into the yard Sam pulled up in her car. Jo got out of it and walked back into the station, smiling as she passed the birthday girl.

"Oi!" Sam shouted out of the roof of the car.

"Oi, Oi!" Emily yelled back as she headed over to the car.

"Wanna go out for some lunch?" asked Sam.

"Are you aloud?"

"Am I aloud?, Emily what kind of question is that!?, I'm the DI now come on" Emily smiled as Sam replied to her and got into the car.

***

The two made there way to the high street, hand in hand they walked to Emily's favourite bakery: Munch.

There was a small queue inside, and Emily looked at what they had to offer.

"I cant see any cream cakes" moaned Emily.

"Hi can I help?" asked the cashier.

"Do you have any cream cakes?" asked Emily

"Yes here"

Emily's face lit up as she took a look at the cream selection.

"Can I have an open cream doughnut please mum"

Sam nodded.

"One open cream doughnut please" said Sam.

"Is that to take out"? asked the cashier

"Yes, and could you make that two please." added Sam.

"That's two pounds ten pence please…thank you…she's happy now" said the cashier as she boxed the cakes for them.

***

They made there way to the park, Emily had began eating her cake before they had found a bench to sit on. Sam laughed as she watched her adopted daughter eating away.

"What?" said Emily with a mouth full.

"I never said a word" replied Sam taking a bite out of her cake.

"Tonight is going to be well good, I cant wait, can you mum?"

Sam finished her mouthful, " I cant wait" she replied, Emily didn't realise Sam was being however slightly sarcastic.

***


End file.
